


infinity

by opanimeboy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Codependency, Cuddling, DISGUSTING amount of not so good prose AM I SORRY yes, Fluff, I dont think these tags do the fic justice it’s really just Morning Softness between them, M/M, SaboAceWeek2018, little self-worth, mention of past ‘living in spite’, not really those things but just in case it comes off like that, super short but im soft for them so im YIPPEE KAI YAY? finishing a sentence is an accomplishment rn, the adventure zone podcast quotes, trust me they can go on but theyd (i’d) be HEARTBROKEN. Speaking of sad i think this could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opanimeboy/pseuds/opanimeboy
Summary: “A long time ago when I really needed it, Luffy- he told me that I’m tougher than I thought I was.That I wear my heart on my sleeve.”





	infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of SaboAceWeek2018 : Hugs/Cuddles
> 
> i have been thinking about Ace’s crossed out ‘S’ tattoo for weeks and associated with taz lup’s quote ‘you are my heart’ immediately upon fixating on it? you know ;) then my mind just went to the “heart on my sleeve” saying and BOOM saboace week so here is this super super super SUPER short, waxing poetic drabble thats been eatin me away. i hope you enjoy and that it makes a lick of sense! <3

[was it hard to believe? wear your heart on my sleeve and i'll hold you when you're lonely when you're cold cause you're the only one for me](https://youtu.be/qyw6CYJOspA)

In the past, Ace never felt tied to the ground. It wouldn’t be more accurate to say his head was in the clouds, though. The spite that kept him going was grounding in the sense that it made him feel alive, it made him all the more aware of doing what needed to be done to make a place for himself. But he was younger when that spite was sometimes all he had, and years later, when he woke up, he was reminded of stronger weights. One such weight was holding him. Loving him.

“G’mornin’,” mumbled Sabo.

“Good m-orning,” replied Ace through a stretch that didn’t dislodge the koala of a man.

He looked at his other half. Sabo had ridiculous bed head and a dried drool streak and Ace’s heart was heavy. There was an overwhelming amount of affection that he didn’t know how to show in the moment, but Sabo calmed his frustrations with soft ministrations on his bare skin. He wondered if it had showed on his face or if Sabo just knew - per usual.

Ace closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He was trying to figure out what Sabo was drawing; the finger making shapes wasn’t moving sloppy but he knew it wasn’t following his freckles or simple designs like a heart or star. He opened one eye to peek at Sabo’s expression and was surprised to see sadness on his scarred face. With both eyes, he followed a path from Sabo’s face to his right shoulder, his elbow, his wrist, his hand, and then his own tattooed arm. The intrusive thought that both of their left sides had unfortunate stories etched into them burned.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Sabo let out a small snort. “Yeah.” He traced the ‘X’ over the ‘S’.

The two were only distinguishable by their color schemes against the other’s body parts, but Ace pulled back just enough to look Sabo in the eyes and hold onto the wrist over his tattoos. “A long time ago when I really needed it, Luffy- he told me that I’m tougher than I thought I was.”

Light eyebrows raised and Ace resisted the urges to kiss Sabo’s brow or completely pull away to stop himself from injuring them both more.

“That I wear my heart on my sleeve.”

Sabo stayed silent in a pregnant moment and finally whispered a “What?” like everything he was and knew were fragile.

“He knows I love him , Sabo, with ALL of my heart. But you— you ARE my heart. You know that right?”

Ace could read Sabo better than the man could himself. He wanted to wipe every smidge of uncertainty and regret from Sabo’s being. He wondered if he was heavy enough to pull Sabo down. 

He had found his place in the world, and he was sure Sabo’s was here and now, too. Like fire, Ace drew in Sabo; their legs tangled further, and Ace had his arms around Sabo, clutching into the fabric of his nightshirt that shook with trembles from the blond. Sabo mirrored his actions and Ace covered them, feeling like he must and was succeeding in shielding them from the things that hurt them and made them hurt each other.

The warmth made tears mingle with sweat, sweet murmured nothings, and shared memories. Ace stopped thinking about how things had changed and would change and fell asleep, smiling because they slotted against one another the same way as they used to. And because Sabo snored.

When Ace would wake up later, he’d get to be reminded all over again to keep holding onto Sabo with him squeezing back just as tight.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> song at the beginning and the title is from AJR - Infinity & Lup’s quote “You are my heart” is from the McElroy podcast, The Adventure Zone, where love becomes a driving power. if youre a shounen fcker like me please go give it a listen; it’s the equivalent of ridiculous shenanigans and saving the universe. find it on yt, their website, or wherever you get your podcasts!
> 
> @ me im lonely and associate every romantic and/or sad thing with saboace/acesabo.  
> tumblr: opanimeboy  
> not on twitr a lot but like if u r, same applies except opanimeboyo


End file.
